


Love Story

by IzzyTheMidnightOpal18



Series: Stuff I found in my notes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Engagement, Famous Harry, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18/pseuds/IzzyTheMidnightOpal18
Summary: Its a love story baby just say yesorthe one where i saw a tiktok about someone proposing to this song and I thought but it would be better if it was Larry
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Stuff I found in my notes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657885
Kudos: 24





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> well look at me deciding to post again

“So I would like to welcome to the front Mr Harry Styles.” Taylor shouts into the microphone as one of the staff bring out two stools for them to sit on. Harry laughs when the crowd’s screams get even louder and he walks up to Taylor and sits on the stool next to her.

“Just Harry is fine.” He says into Taylor’s mic and the screams grow louder again.

“Fine, Just Harry,” she says to him before turning to address the crowd again, “This is an old one but a good friend of mine asked me to play it. This is Love Story.” Harry started strumming, even though he wasn’t warned, he knew it off by heart after playing it for so many years.

**We were both young when I first saw you**

**I close my eyes, and the flashback starts**

**I'm standing there**

**On a balcony in summer air**

Harry smiles as he remembers meeting Louis for the first time at a party too crowded to breathe. Where he decided he needed a minute of fresh air so he went out the nearest door which led to a small balcony overlooking the garden. It was empty except for a boy.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t see you there I will just go.” Harry stuttered nervously before turning around and reaching for the door handle.

“It’s no problem, love. You came here to get out of that party, I would never ask you to go back in.” Louis said with a smile, “And anyway I could use the company.”

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**

**See you make your way through the crowd**

**And say, "Hello"**

**Little did I know**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**

“Hi love sorry I’m late.” Louis says after pushing his way through a crowd of people and pecking Harry on the cheek. Harry blushed and pulled Louis into a hug.

“No problem, I wasn’t here long.” He whispered into Louis’ ear.

“I can tell. No other lad has come up to you yet.”

“That’s what you think,” Harry said before quickly backtracking when he saw Louis’ raised eyebrow, “But nobody would come up to me here, I work with them all and they all know who you are. Which by the way leads me to another thing. Did you threaten to kill them if they so much as look at me?”

Now it was Louis’ turn to blush. “Maybe.”

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you, "Please don't go,”**

“So I met Taylor today.” Louis says while sitting down next to Harry on the stairs.

“Oh no what did she say.” Harry groaned.

“Not much, you know the usual. How are you? How was your weekend? Hurt Harry and I’ll kill you. You know the basics.”

“She didn’t!” Harry gasped and laid his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“She did, and do you know what I said? I would never leave you, not even if you said too many bread puns.” Louis replied, digging his finger into Harry’s rib and tickling him until Harry started crying with laughter.

“Stop. Stop Louis stop.” Harry squealed.

“OK love.” Louis replied and got up, “Come on Harry let’s go.”

“Please don’t go.” Harry whispered back.

“I won’t love. I’m right here. I will always be right here.” Louis responded, sitting back down on the step and laying Harry’s head on his shoulder. “Always.”

**And I said**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say "Yes"**

“Come on, Harry.” Louis said, pulling Harry’s hand and leading them out into the garden, of the mansion, of the party they were at. Once Louis had found a spot that he deemed suitable, he let go of Harry’s hand and flopped down onto the grass and Harry quickly followed.

“If we were to live in that house,” Harry asked, “Would you be my prince?”

“Hmm,” Louis pondered for a second, “Would you be my princess?”

“Louis that doesn’t not answer my question.” Harry growled.

“Well it is an important thing to consider.” Louis replied.

“Yes Louis, I will be your princess.” Harry sighed.

“Then yes, Princess Harry, I will be your prince.” Harry rolled his eyes but kissed Louis on the cheek regardless.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

**We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes**

**Escape this town for a little while**

“Shh Harry.” Louis giggled as he pulled Harry out of the house, “We don’t want to wake the others.”

“Then why are we going out in the middle of the night.” Harry replied in a hushed voice even though they had left the house.

“Because I can not take famous Harry Styles to the park in the daytime.” Louis responded.

“We are going to the park?” Harry said confused.

“Yes. You have been stressed with learning your parts for the tour, so I am helping. Race you to the swings.” Louis shouted already having taken off as soon as the park came into view. Harry did not manage to catch up but he plopped down on the swing next to Louis, though he did not push off.

“Close your eyes,” Louis whispered, “Close your eyes and listen. Isn’t everything so quiet?” Harry followed Louis’ instructions and took a deep breathe. When he opened his eyes he turned to look at Louis, but Louis was already looking at him.

“You look beautiful in the moonlight.” Louis said quietly as to not disturb the calm that had settled around them.

“I love you.” Harry said back.

Though Louis was not expecting it he still replied, “I love you too.”

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

**But you were everything to me**

**I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story baby just say "Yes"**

Harry brought himself out of his memories for a second to look out over the crowd. Looking back at him there were thousands of people all holding up blue and green lights. Harry was in shock at how many people he could see hugging each other and singing the words straight back at them. Harry turned his eyes to Taylor, who was shining under the light being shone at them. She smiled at him when she saw him looking and carried on singing.

**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult, but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story baby just say "Yes" Oh, oh**

“Harry, love, why are you crying?” Louis said as he walked into their bedroom, seeing Harry weeping on their bed.

“They say I’m not good enough to love you, Lou. They say that I don’t deserve you and you don’t love me. Why can’t I be good enough for them, Lou?” Harry sobbed, his voice cracking halfway through. Louis quickly rushed to Harry’s side and started stroking his hair.

“Love, what they say isn’t true. I love you. I will always love you. They don’t know what we have.”

“But why does it hurt so much?” Harry croaked out.

“Because you have a big heart Harry and you care so much about all the fans.” Louis stops petting Harry’s hair and went to take his hand away when Harry grabs his wrist.

“Stay”

“I am love I’m just taking of my jeans.” Louis quickly stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed behind Harry, spooning him and petting his hair while whispering sweet words in his ear until they both fell asleep.

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

Harry looked at Taylor to find her already look at him with a strange sparkle I her eye and the crowd got quieter and quieter.

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said**

The crowd went silent and Taylor Pointed to the other side of Harry.

**"Marry me Juliet**

**You'll never have to be alone**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story baby just say 'Yes'"**

There next to Harry was Louis on one knee singing the song to him and thousands of other people. Harry stopped playing when he watched Louis put down his mic and pull out a ring box. He quickly passed off his guitar to Taylor before looking back at Louis.

“What do you say, love? Will you marry me?” Louis asked.

Harry barely noticed the mic picking up Louis voice before he was quickly nodding and pulling Louis up off the ground. He kissed Louis deeply and he could barely hear anything as the crowd went wild. Louis picked the ring out of the box and slid it onto Harry’s finger. He pecked Harry on the forehead and picked up his mic.

“Hello everyone I am Louis and this is my fiancé Harry”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: izzy-wizzy-woo  
> Instagram: izzythemidnightopal


End file.
